Tout pour Renji
by Koei-kun
Summary: Un procès à la Soul Society : celui de Renji Abarai, jeune lieutenant. Alors qu'il est condamné, Kensei fera tout pour le libérer. Mais Renji connaîtra l'Enfer de la prison... Warning : présence de viol  entre autre ...
1. Chapter 1: Condamnation

**Voilà ma seconde fiction à chapitres, dont les personnages principaux seront Abarai Renji et Kensei Muguruma. **

**Donnez votre avis! ;).**

**WARNING LEMON VIOLENT.**

**Merci à 'tachi88 Ma beta readeuse qui a corriger toute les fautes!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Vous êtes condamné à 100 000 ans de prison avec, pour geôlier, le capitaine de la 11ème Division, Zaraki Kenpachi, pour avoir commandité un assassinat sur la personne de Genryusai Yamamoto!<p>

- NOOOOOOON! Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Hurla Abarai Renji.

- Je ne veux plus vous entendre, traître. Capitaine, emmenez-le dans sa cellule.

- Ouais, dit la personne qui se tenait au fond de la salle depuis le début du procès. Aller l'rouge, on vient par là.

- Je suis innocent. Je suis innocent. Je suis... Innocent! Répétait Renji, continuellement.

- La ferme! Cria Zaraki en assenant le plat de sa main sur le visage d'Abarai.

Il se tut et fut amené vers les cachots par Zaraki et deux autres gardes, Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasegawa.

- Vous pouvez y aller, je m'occupe de lui.

- Vous êtes sur Taichō ? Demandèrent les deux gardes en même temps... Ce qu'ils regrettèrent après avoir vu le regard que leur lançait le capitaine.

- Au revoir capitaine! Et ils disparurent de son champ de vision, le laissant seul avec Renji.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la cellule où le prisonnier se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, une main sur les yeux.

- On dirait qu'on n'est plus que tous les deux, fit le capitaine, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Oui.

Kenpachi sourit davantage et s'approcha du rouquin, tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- 100 000 ans avec moi... Je vais avoir le temps de t'apprivoiser.

- Pardon ? Fit Renji en regardant son homologue, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur.

- On va rester ici 100 000 ans alors autant prendre du plaisir, répondit Zaraki en se rapprochant encore plus de Renji.

- Non.

- T'as pas vraiment le choix, Abarai.

Il prit le visage du roux entre une de ses grandes mains puis, avec l'autre, enleva, ou plutôt déchiqueta, le tee-shirt de Renji.

- Que … ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je ne suis pas gay! Bredouillat-il.

- Pour l'instant, répondit-il.

- Hein ? Mais ça va pas ! Vous...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Zaraki sur les siennes l'en empêchant. Il se débattit, donnant des coups que le géant semblait ne pas ressentir. Il tenta de crier, le son se perdit dans la bouche de Zaraki. Il était pris au piège.

Zaraki s'allongea sur lui, écarta les jambes de Renji et se glissa entre elle, faisant redoubler l'intensité des coups qu'il lui donnait, sans plus d'effet. Il était à bout de souffle entre l'intensité du baiser et les coups qu'il infligeait. Il sentit le géant se soulever légèrement pour lui enlever son pantalon et essaya donc de se dégager à ce moment, ce qui énerva Kenpachi qui se leva et partit dans la pièce d'à côté, laissant Renji seul. Il se releva lentement, essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de fer s'entrechoquant et leva les yeux. Son geôlier était là, des menottes dans les mains, prêtes à attacher le prisonnier.

- Tu t'attendais quand même pas à ce que j'abandonne si vite quand même, lui dit-il, en s'approchant de lui un sourire, carnassier aux lèvres.

- Arrêtez, s'il vous plait, implora Renji.

Le gardien s'arrêta à 50centimètres de Renji et lui dit:

- A genoux!

- Pardon ?

- T'as très bien entendu, aller ! A genoux! S'exclama-t-il, en tirant le rouge par les cheveux pour le mettre devant lui. Maintenant, tu vas m'enlever mon pantalon et tout ce qui a d'autre et me sucer compris?

- … Quoi ? Mais je veux pas! Je refuse !

- Écoute-moi bien, Abarai. Si tu fais pas ce que je te dis je pourrai oublier accidentellement, bien sûr, de te donner à manger et à boire pendant quelque temps... ça serait plutôt fâcheux, non ?

- Mais...

- Au travail ! DE SUITE!

Renji, apeuré, tendit ses mains tremblantes vers le obi du capitaine et le défit lentement pour pouvoir baisser le pantalon de l'homme, ou plutôt de la bête, en face de lui.

- Aller plus vite! Dit Kenpachi, en descendant lui-même pantalon et boxer, lui mettant sa queue déjà érigée devant la figure.

- Mais... Elle est énorme ! Je pourrais jamais...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Zaraki ayant profité qu'il ait la bouche ouverte pour y faire entrer son pénis.

Renji manqua de s'étouffer et essaya de prendre du recul, en vain, la main de l'homme lui maintenait la tête sans possibilité de mouvement.

- Arrête de parler un peu, t'es chiant. Bon, suce-moi maintenant, j'ai pas que ça à foutre moi! ALLER! Cria-t-il devant le manque de réaction de Renji. Faut tout faire soi-même c'est pas croyable, dit-il en tirant sur les cheveux du prisonnier pour le faire bouger.

Il se mit donc en mouvement, manquant de vomir la plupart du temps, et essaya de répondre au besoin de cet « homme ».

- C'est bien, continu comme ça, plus vite... Ah... Plus vite! Oui, comme ça! Putain tu suces bien, chaton. Bouge la langue en même temps! Aller... Putain...

Renji ne croyait pas ce qui se passait. Il était en train de sucer le capitaine de la 11° et se faisait appeler « Chaton ».

- Aller continu, encore... Plus vite! Tu ralentis là... PLUS VITE, cria-t-il en tirant une fois de plus les cheveux de Renji qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Aller chaton, suce plus fort. Je sais que t'aime ça hein? Elle te plait ma queue hein ? AH...

Renji venait de mordiller un peu la colonne de chair et ne fut pas déçu de la réaction. Bien qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir être tranquille, seul dans sa cellule et ne pas être obligé de faire... « ça ». C'est dégoutant, pensa-t-il.

- Je viens bientôt jouir... Ah putain... T'as intérêt à tout avaler et de pas en cracher une goutte au fait... Ah! … Oui... PLUS FORT PUTAIN! Cria-t-il de nouveau, en tirant une fois de plus sur les cheveux d'Abarai qui n'en pouvait plus. Ah... Ah... AH ! AAAAH! Chaton ! Dit-il en se déversant allègrement dans la bouche d'Abarai. Aller, avale. Si tu crache une goutte tu risques de le regretter, chaton.

Renji avala en faisait la pire grimace qui fût, s'empêchant de vomir immédiatement. Il tomba sur le sol, dégouté.

- Qui t'as dit de te reposer toi? Aller debout! Hurla-t-il en le saisissant par les cheveux.

- S'il vous plait... ça suffit... S'il vous plait ! Supplia Renji, les larmes débordant sur ses joues.

- T'es dégoutant, cracha Kenpachi en envoyant bouler Abarai, qui tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd, les bras et les jambes repliés contre sa poitrine, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues_. « c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible »_ était la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser, les seuls mots qui s'inscrivaient dans son esprit.

- Je te laisse chaton, j'ai pas que ça à foutre de regarder une pédale pleurer, c'est pas mon truc. Tchao.

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit review ? Et la suite quand j'aurai votre avis !<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Déprime

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez :).**

**Petit lime (très petit) à la fin!**

**Merci 'tachi88 !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Loin de là, dans les quartiers de la 9ème division, un homme était écroulé à terre luttant contre les larmes qui menaçait de déborder à tout moment.<p>

- Renji! Renji ! Renji ! Non! Renji! RENJI!

Mugurama Kensei frappait contre le sol des coups puissants qui traduisaient tout le désespoir dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui arrivait à Renji... Il était innocent! Il en était sûr ! SÛR! Mais une décision venant de la chambre des 46 ne pouvait pas être contestée! Que faire? Que faire ?

- Capitaine?

- Quoi ? Répondit-il méchamment en essayant de se ressaisir.

- On ma chargé de vous dire que Abarai Renji était condamné à 100 000 ans et qu'il était gardé par Zaraki Kenpachi... Pour les visites, il faut demander une autorisation du capitaine commandant et de la chambre des 46...

- Zaraki Kenpachi ? Le capitaine?

- Oui.

Où est-il ? Où il est?

Euh... il semblerait qu'il soit descendu avec Abarai pour le mettre dans sa cellule mais ça fait maintenant plus de 20minutes...

- QUOI ? Bon, reviens me voir quand il sera revenu. J'ai à lui parler, c'est très urgent. Et demande à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas sinon vous risquez de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

- Oui capitaine! Au revoir capitaine !

Kensei avait repris contenance. Il fallait absolument qu'il voit Zaraki le plus vite possible. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'allait-t-il faire de Renji ?... Il n'oserait quand même pas… Si, il oserait.

- PUTAIN ! Hurla-t-il, en assenant un grand coup sur le mur le plus proche.

« Réfléchis Kensei, réfléchis… Je devrais demander une autorisation au capitaine commandant... Oui je vais faire ça... Maintenant? Ou il vaut mieux attendre un peu ? Bordel ! »

Il se décida d'y aller maintenant, au pire qu'avait-il à perdre?

~ Quelques instants plus tard, dans le bureau du capitaine commandant.

- Que me veux-tu, Mugurama Kensei?

- En tant que capitaine de la 9ème division je demande une autorisation pour une entrevue avec le prisonnier Abarai Renji.

- Une autorisation ? Pour quoi faire?

- Je veux lui poser des questions en ce qui concerne l'affaire dont il est accusé, s'il vous plait. Des éléments me paraissent louches.

- Tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à devoir autoriser cette visite, Mugurama Kensei ?

- Oui je compte aller voir la chambre des 46 après avoir entendu votre réponse Monsieur.

- Étais-tu proche d'Abarai Renji ?

- Euh... Pas vraiment mais c'était un bon compagnon, fidèle et je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait voulu attenter à votre vie. Il a toujours été loyal envers la soul society!

- Je vois. Tu as mon autorisation mais sache que ça sera beaucoup plus difficile d'obtenir celle de la chambre des 46.

- Merci capitaine commandant merci ! Au revoir et encore merci!

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Le capitaine commandant lui avait dit oui ! Un immense sourire rare s'inscrivit sur son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre des 46.

~ Devant les membres de la chambre des 46:

- Je suis Mugurama Kensei, capitaine de la 9ème division du gotei 13. Je viens vous demander l'autorisation de pouvoir m'entretenir avec le prisonnier Abarai Renji, afin de le questionner dans cette affaire, s'il vous plait.

- Capitaine Mugurama Kensei nous ne pouvons accepter que vous alliez voir Abarai Renji dans ce but, cette affaire est close et nous ne voulons pas en reparler. C'est un traître envers le gotei13 et nous le considèrerons comme tel.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Maintenant partez. Nous n'accepterons pas de rouvrir ce dossier donc vous n'avez pas le droit de visite.

Mugurama rentra chez lui, anéanti. Il avait espéré, après avoir entendu la réponse du capitaine commandant qu'il aurait ce droit de visite, mais il s'était trompé. Que faire? Que faire? Bon sang…

Un brouhaha avait lieu devant sa porte ce qui commençait à agacer fortement Kensei.

- Capitaine?

- QUOI ? J'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas!

- C'est Hisagi. Je viens te dire que Zaraki Kenpachi est rentré dans ses appartements de la 11ème division.

- Hisagi? Entre, vas-y.

- Merci, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort Kensei, murmura-t-il, en s'approchant du capitaine pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Non… répondit-il en se laissant aller dans les bras de son ami. Renji… Renji est condamné et ils ne veulent pas me donner l'autorisation de le voir, chuchota-t-il difficilement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé... Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ? … Aller ça va aller, tu pourras le revoir j'en suis sûr! Dit-il en lui tapotant gentiment le dos. Faut pas que tu restes seul, tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir?

- Merci Shûhei... Ouais reste s'il te plaît.

- D'accord. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi ce soir, tu vas voir ça ira mieux après, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de son homologue.

- Hein?

- Rien rien. Laisse-toi aller Kensei.

- Ouais...

Hisagi baissa son visage à la hauteur de celui de Kensei et prit son visage entre une de ses mains, l'autre toujours autour de sa taille. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux puis Hisagi l'embrassa tendrement, doucement juste pour lui insuffler un peu de courage. Kensei ne tenta pas de se dégager, habitué aux manières de son ami. Au contraire, il fit prendre plus d'ampleur au baiser, en léchant les lèvres closes de Shûhei, qui ne tardèrent pas à s'entrouvrir pour accueillir la langue de Kensei.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques instants puis Hisagi l'attira au sol, contre le mur, et l'embrassa de nouveau, une de ses mains sur le torse de Mugurama et l'autre sur sa joue. Kensei, lui, avait ses deux mains autour de la taille d'Hisagi, le collant a lui. Cependant il se dégagea.

- Shûhei... Shûhei !

- Oui ?

- Je... continu.

Hisagi reprit possession des lèvres de son homologue et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son torse, passer sous les habits et donner du plaisir à l'homme qui ne tarda pas à gémir sous les caresses expertes.

- Shûhei... Ah! … Shûhei...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce d<strong>**euxième chapitre! J'espère que ç****a vous a plu ! Reviews ? A bientôt pour la suite ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Lueur d'espoir

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 que j'ai publié, bien que j'avais dit que je mettai cette fiction en pause! Bon il est très court, mais fais prendre un tournant a l'histoire! Mais je n'en dirai pas plus! Voilà voilà! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Kensei se réveilla dans les bras d'Hisagi qui lui avait tenu compagnie toute la nuit. Il caressa la joue de l'endormi, ce qui le réveilla.<p>

- Tu vas où, dit-il encore endormi.

- Voir Kenpachi.

- Tu me diras comment il va s'il te donne des informations.

- T'inquiète Shûhei, tu sais toujours tout, je te cache rien tu le sais.

- Kensei... Embrasse-moi avant de partir.

- T'es pas croyable, répondit-il en secouant la tête mais acceptant tout de même d'embrasser Hisagi tendrement. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure Kensei, dit-il en se retournant dans la couche.

Kensei marchait lentement dans les rues du Seireitei inspirant profondément l'air frais du matin. Il était encore tôt, le soleil était à peine levé. Il décida d'aller faire en premier une promenade dans la forêt, histoire de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Kenpachi. Il aboutit dans une clairière où il s'assit sur un rocher, posa sont Zanpakutoh à côté de lui. Il se mit à réfléchir en arrachant la mousse qui trônait sur le rocher.  
>Il ne pouvait pas aller le voir et lui demander de but en blanc « T'as couché avec Renji ? ». Il ne voulait pas que <em>lui <em>l'apprenne par Zaraki. « C'est à moi de le lui dire » pensa-t-il.

- Je devrais lui demander comment va Renji... Et savoir s'il l'a...touché. Il n'a pas le droit !

… Putain Renji... Qui t'as fait porter le chapeau ? Renji...

- T'as l'air d'être un grand sentimental, ricana quelqu'un derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, répondit-il en se retournant lentement vers son interlocuteur.

- J't'écoute déblatérer tes conneries, ça t'dérange?

- Plutôt ouais, Kenpachi.

- Alors tu t'inquiètes pour l'autre là ?

- Il s'appelle Renji. Et oui je m'inquiète sachant que c'est toi qui doit le « surveiller ». Dit-il en faisant des guillemets avec ces doigts.

- Oh mais t'inquiète, j'm'en occupe très bien... Et il s'occupe très bien de moi aussi, dit-il une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

- Enfoiré... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Cria-t-il en se levant de son rocher et en s'approchant de lui.

- Oh rien pour l'instant... Je l'ai juste un peu forcé à me sucer, rien de plus.

- Connard! T'as pas osé ? Touche pas à un seul cheveu de Renji ou t'auras à faire à moi!

- C'est trop tard pour ça, Kensei. Il est à moi maintenant, dit-il avant de partir dans un rire sadique.

- Bâtard, fit Kensei entre ses dents. Laisse-moi le voir, dit-il.

- Haha, et pourquoi j'te laiss'rais l'voir? Tu veux t'le taper?

- Non, j'veux lui parler. Kempachi laisse-moi le voir.

- Et j'ai quoi en échange? Répondit-il d'une façon qui laissait très bien apercevoir ce qu'il voulait.

- J'suis pas con Kenpachi. Je sais que tu veux mon cul. Si tu m'laisse voir Renji seul à seul pendant une heure chaque fois que je voudrais t'auras mon cul à chaque fois.

- ça me paraît être un bon deal, dit-il avec un sourire de satisfaction.

- Parfais. Alors amène-moi le voir maintenant.

- Ok, me tarde de choper ton cul dès que tu sortiras de sa cellule! Répondit-il en partant d'un rire qui aurait fait fuir de nombreux gens. Aller viens, dit-il en partant vers la prison.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Une review fait toujours plaisir! Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**OHAYOOO ! Koei-kun, le retour! Je sais que personne (ou très peu de gens) attende la suite de cette fiction, mais elle me tient véritablement à cœur, alors voilà la suite !**

**Malgré la suppression des fictions par le staff , je n'arrêterai pas de publier ! Victoire au écrivain ! ... **

**Merci à Zangyaku-sama, d'avoir corriger ce chapitre envers et contre la documentaliste du CDI !  
><strong>

**Pour être sur de gardé mes fictions publier, j'ai ouvert un blog où je l'es publierai, si cela vous interesse, n'hésitez pas à me demandé l'adresse du blog ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Ok, me tarde de choper ton cul dès que tu sortiras de sa cellule! Répondit-il en partant d'un rire qui aurait fait fuir de nombreux gens. Aller viens, dit-il en partant vers la prison.<p>

Kensei le suivit sans faire d'histoire, trop heureux de pouvoir voir Renji si vite. A part Shûhei, personne n'était au courant de son attachement insolite pour le jeune homme. Si quelqu'un l'avait su, il se serait sans aucun doute demandé comment un capitaine aussi puissant que Kensei pouvait s'intéresser à un homme issu du Rugonkai, bien que lieutenant. Le gris se remémora lorsque Shûhei lui avait lui-même posé la question…

_« - Pourquoi tu tiens à lui ? Je pensais que… Je pensais que tu m'aimais toi aussi !_

_- Je t'aime comme un frère, peut-être plus mais je ne t'aime pas autant que Renji, Shûhei… J'en suis désolé. _

_- Pourquoi ?... Demanda le brun au bord des larmes, les yeux obstinément rivés vers le sol._

_Ils étaient tous deux dans les appartements personnels du capitaine, heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, il n'était pas très fan des démonstrations de jalousie en public… _

_- Je crois que ça a commencé lorsqu'il y a eu cette attaque de hollows, il y a deux mois… Kuchiki a envoyé Abarai venir me chercher et tous deux sommes allés vaincre les Gillians qui s'étaient infiltrés… J'étais en train d'en battre un, à plate couture d'ailleurs, mais tu sais comment je suis quand je me bats, je ne fais plus attention à rien… Alors que j'allais donner le coup fatal, j'ai entendu un bruit mat derrière moi. J'ai fais volte-face rapidement et j'ai vu Renji qui s'était pris un cero pour moi… Il s'était sacrifié pour me sauver. Je suis bien sûr entré dans une rage folle et j'ai tué tout ces maudits hollows… Tu connais la suite, je l'ai amené à la 4° division où j'ai attendu son réveil…_

_- Pourquoi… être resté avec lui ? _

_- Il m'intriguait. Pourquoi un jeune homme en pleine santé ce serait-il interposé afin de me sauver ? Moi, un vizard ? J'étais tellement taraudé par cette question que j'ai attendu son réveil, imaginant des hypothèses plus folles les unes que les autres !_

_- Lesquelles ? _

_- Oh… J'imaginais que son corps avait bougé d'instinct, ou bien que c'était un accident, que j'avais mal interprété son geste… Mais aussi, j'avais l'espoir fou qu'il ait fait ça par peur pour moi. Qu'il ait fait ça dans l'optique de me garder en vie. Qu'il tienne à moi ou une connerie du genre quoi…_

_- Je vois… répondit Shûhei, les joues humides de ses larmes. Et qu'a-t-il répondu ? _

_- Haha ! Je me rappellerais toujours son visage insolent lorsqu'il m'a dit : « C'est le rôle d'un lieutenant de protéger les capitaines. Et puis, si vous étiez mort, Kuchiki-Taichô m'aurait sûrement tué ! »_

_- Mais alors… Il n'a jamais dis qu'il vous aimait. _

_- Dans ses mots, non. Il ne l'a jamais dis. Mais ce sont ses expressions et ses gestes… C'est lui dans son ensemble __qui fait que je l'aime__.»_

- Ho ! On y est Kensei.

Sortant de ses pensées, le capitaine aux cheveux gris remarqua qu'effectivement, ils étaient devant les baraquements de la 11° division. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer pour se diriger vers les cellules, une voix derrière lui l'arrêta.

- Oublie pas, Kensei. Une heure. Dès que tu sors de c'trou à rat, je me fais ton cul.

- Oh, bien sûr. Je n'oublie pas.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Kensei entra et se dirigea vers les cellules. Dans sa division, le ménage était fait tous les jours, les cellules étaient toutes propres et avaient le minimum de confort, à savoir : une douche et des WC séparés, un lit plus ou moins confortable, une fenêtre donnant sur le dehors ainsi qu'une table munie de quelque chaise. A la 11° division, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. A peine Kensei eut-il franchi la porte qu'une odeur de moisi, d'urine et de renfermé l'assaillit.

Ne se laissant pourtant pas impressionner, il se dirigea vers les cellules les plus éloignées, convaincu qu'une d'elles serait la prison de Renji. Et il ne se trompait pas. Alors qu'il était dans les dernières cellules, un gémissement de douleur attira son attention. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers la droite et distingua une silhouette.

- Ren... Renji, c'est toi ?

- M… Muguruma-Taichô ? C'est vous ? Demanda une voix faible, à la limite de la cassure.

Les poings du capitaine se serraient instinctivement sous la colère. Apparemment, il n'avait ni bu ni mangé depuis quelques jours.

Sans perdre plus de temps, le gris se saisit de la clef de la cellule pendue au mur et l'ouvrit. Il se précipita ensuite sur l'ancien lieutenant. Ce dernier était allongé sur sa couche, l'air passablement exténué. Et sale.

- Quand est-ce que tu as pris une douche pour la dernière fois ? demanda Kensei en caressant doucement les cheveux du plus jeune.

- … Quand… Quand je suis entré ici…

- Pardon ? C'était il y a deux semaines, et depuis tu n'as pas pu prendre de douche ? Est-ce qu'ils te nourrissent trois fois par jours ?

- Je… Je… Non…

- A quand remonte ton dernier repas ? demanda Kensei en aidant le rouge à s'asseoir difficilement.

- Euh… Il y a deux jours, je crois.

Muguruma contint toute sa colère et entreprit de faire se lever Renji afin de l'emmener prendre une douche.

- Où… Où allons-nous Taichô ? osa dire le rouge lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de sa cellule.

- A la douche Renji, je t'emmène te laver.

Le silence reprit place entre eux alors qu'ils avançaient lentement en direction de l'étage réservé aux membres de la division.

- Tu te sens de monter les marches Renji ou pas ? demanda Kensei en avisant la mine pâle du jeune homme.

Un signe négatif de la tête le décida à le prendre dans ses bras et a le porter jusqu'aux douches. En chemin, ils croisèrent quelques membres de la division, Ikkaku et Yumichika principalement.

Les deux amis avisèrent l'homme que portait Kensei et lui firent un signe comme quoi ils n'avaient rien vu, lui indiquant d'un signe du pouce la direction de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'ils y furent enfin, il assit Renji sur un banc et alla fermer la pièce à clef, pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

- Pourquoi tu prends tant de risques ? osa demander Renji, perturbé. Je ne suis qu'un condamné…

- Parce que je sais que tu es innocent, répondis simplement Kensei. Bon, aller, il faut te déshabiller maintenant.

Lentement, le rouge se déshabilla, jusqu'à n'être qu'en boxer. Il lança un regard effrayé à Kensei qui comprit qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver nu : ce serait bien trop humiliant. Une fois cette constatation faite, il avisa le corps du rouge. Chaque fois qu'il avait vu ce corps, il avait toujours été très musclé, magnifiquement sculpté. Alors que là, les muscles avaient fondu, il s'était amaigri. Il ne dit cependant rien sur cela, se doutant que le prisonnier en était lui-même conscient.

- Bon, va te laver Renji, je vais te chercher une tenue.

Il ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea sous le jet d'eau chaude alors que le capitaine se dirigeait vers la buanderie adjacente à la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, détendant ses muscles, retirant la fine pellicule de transpiration et la crasse accumulées. Il défit l'élastique retenant ses cheveux et les laissa tomber en cascade sur ses épaules, appréciant la sensation humide qu'ils lui procuraient. Ce ne fut que cinq minute plus tard qu'il se décida enfin à se saisir du savon pour se frotter vigoureusement le corps. Le savon n'était pas de la plus grande qualité qui soit, mais le simple fait de se laver lui donna la sensation de sentir admirablement bon. Profitant de l'absence de Kensei, il retira son boxer et lava ses parties intimes.

Une fois sa peau récurée plus que nécessaire, ce fut à ses cheveux de subir le même sort. Il attrapa donc la bouteille de shampoing, en versa une quantité généreuse dans sa main et se massa le crâne, démêla grossièrement ses cheveux avec ses doigts et fit mousser le tout. Lorsqu'ils lui semblèrent assez propres et doux à son goût, il sortit enfin de sous l'eau et attrapa une serviette qu'il accrocha autour de sa taille, puis une seconde donc il se servit pour s'essuyer les cheveux.

Ce fut en pleine action capillaire qu'il remarqua la présence de Kensei, un sourire aux lèvres.

- ça va mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux, merci, soupira Renji.

- Aller, viens par là que je m'occupe de ta crinière, fit le plus vieux en montrant du menton le banc où il posa un kimono blanc pour le rouge.

Ne se faisant pas prier, il alla s'asseoir rapidement et laissa ses cheveux entre les mains du gris. Ce dernier entreprit de les sécher grossièrement avec la serviette, puis il se munit d'une brosse dure pour défaire tous les nœuds qui avaient élu domicile chez le roux. Cela lui prit bien une dizaine de minutes, en particulier à cause du prisonnier qui lâchait un gémissement de douleur à chaque fois qu'il tirait un peu trop fort.

- Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi douillet ! fit le capitaine sarcastiquement.

- Je ne suis pas douillet ! avait répondu Renji en s'enfermant ensuite dans son silence.

Kensei avait rit. Et cela lui fit un bien fou. Au moins, il était encore capable de répondre…

- Dis, Muguruma-Taichô…

- Kensei. Appelle-moi Kensei.

- Kensei… Pourquoi tu fais tout sa pour moi ? Et puis comment as-tu pu me rendre visite ? Je croyais que c'était interdit ! C'est Kenpachi-Taichô ?

- Une chose à la fois jeune homme. Je fais tout ceci car je t'apprécie beaucoup, et je sais que tu es innocent, je ne veux pas te voir pourrir en taule toute ta vie. Ensuite, pour te voir c'est sûr que ça n'a pas été facile, la chambre des 46 m'ayant refusé le droit de visite. Cependant, j'ai pu marchander avec Kenpachi, comme tu as deviné…

- Que… Que t'a-t-il demandé en échange ?

- Oh… Tu ne veux pas savoir. Du moins, tu n'en a pas besoin. Tu veux attacher tes cheveux ? demanda-t-il pour faire diversion.

Quelques instants plus tard Kensei ramenait Renji dans sa cellule, lui promettant de revenir le lendemain avec ses deux amis : le balai et la pelle pour faire de sa cellule un endroit vivable et salubre. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Renji sourit.

Lorsqu'il fut retourné à l'extérieur des baraquements, Kensei espérait avoir le temps de se laver avant que retrouver Kenpachi, ce qui fut un espoir vain étant donné qu'à peine mis le pied dehors, une voix retentie.

- Alors, rassuré de voir que ton petit agneaux va bien ?

- Ouais.

- Bien, bien… Maintenant, il me semble que tu me dois quelques choses… N'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais…

- Je voulais t'proposer quelque chose, fit Kenpachi, surprenant Kensei qui pensait passer à la casserole rapidement.

- Quoi donc ? répondit-il méfiant.

- Ne sois pas si tendu… Je suppose que tu iras rendre visite à l'agneau plusieurs fois dans la semaine, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, ne répond pas, dit-il en voyant le gris ouvrir la bouche, j'en suis convaincu. Je voulais donc te proposer que tu le vois pendant la semaine, une heure de temps avec lui valant une heure de temps avec moi et qu'on calcule le tout le dimanche.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Que si tu passes, je ne sais pas, disons sept heure avec lui dans la semaine, tu passeras sept heures avec moi dimanche. Plutôt simpliste, non ?

- Plutôt oui… Et bien, faisons ça. Je reviendrai demain, vers 10h. Tu as intérêt qu'il soit en bon état quand je reviendrai…

- ça va d'soit.

Sur ce, Kensei s'en alla avec regret, déçu de ne pouvoir passer plus de temps avec l'être aimé. Il lança un coup d'œil à la vieille montre à gousset argentée que Shûhei lui avait offert et apprit qu'il était 13h. Ce fut d'un pas trainant qu'il se dirigea vers sa maison, espérant que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs aurait déserté son appartement….

- Alors Ren', tu as eu de la compagnie parait-il ? demanda Kenpachi en faisant irruption dans la cellule du jeune homme.

- Oui…

- Apparemment il t'a fait prendre un bain, tu sens le savon… C'est parfait, je vais pouvoir te toucher sans craindre de choper je ne sais quelle maladie !

- Non… S'il te plait ! Kenpachi-Taichô ! Supplia-t-il.

- Ooooh… Ne prononce pas mon nom et mon titre avec cette voix-là… ça m'excite plus qu'autre chose…

Profitant de la faiblesse du rouge, il s'approcha de lui et lui bloqua les bras d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, il baissait son hakama.

- Non ! Non ! Je... Je ne veux pas avoir à refaire ça ! S'il-vous-plait !

Il cria, se débattit en vain, espérant se dégager de la poigne féroce de l'homme, ou plutôt de la bête. Car oui, il était devenu une bête, un animal s'abaissant à ses instincts les plus primaires.

La bête donc, empoigna la touffe de cheveux rouges, se souciant peu de la réaction de leur propriétaire. Le rouquin, étant sensible de cette partie de son anatomie, n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement imposé : il se retrouva donc à genoux, devant l'intimité dévoilée du capitaine de la 11° division.

- Maintenant suce. Utilise les dents et tu pourras te considérer comme un homme mort.

« J'ai peur ! » était la seule pensée de Renji, qui n'osa pas désobéir. Il commença donc à sucer le gland du capitaine de façon assez expérimentale, une envie de vomir lui tenaillant l'estomac.

- C'est bien, maintenant prend en plus dans ta bouche et accélère. Fais-le ! s'écria-t-il en tirant férocement sur les cheveux de Renji.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du rouquin qui prit quelques centimètres en plus dans sa bouche, l'envie de vomir remuant dangereusement ses tripes.

- Alors, ça t'a fait plaisir que Kensei vienne te rendre visite ? Il doit t'aimer beaucoup vu ce qu'il m'a promis en échange… Il ne t'en n'a pas parlé ? questionna-t-il tout en n'espérant aucune réponse, Renji ayant la bouche… pleine.

Il agrippa la chevelure rouge et imprima un mouvement de va et vient très rapide, qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux au prisonnier.

- Il… ha… Il m'a promit qu'il… Ah… Qu'il allait m'offrir son cul ! Une heure passée avec toi, ça vaut une heure avec moi au pieu… Imagine… Son petit cul serré… Les hurlements de douleur qu'il va pousser… Oh ouais… !

Alors que Kenpachi imaginait la scène très chaude avec Kensei, il jouit à grands jets, une nouvelle fois dans la bouche de Renji qui pleurait maintenant, hésitant s'il pleurait de colère, d'humiliation ou de crainte pour Kensei… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à faire ceci pour lui ?

Lorsque le sperme eut rempli sa cavité buccale, Renji fut pris d'une envie irrépressible de vomir, ce qu'il fit sans vergogne, vidant tripes et boyaux au pied du capitaine qui n'avait pas l'air ravi.

- Tu oses vomir ce que tu as eu tant de mal à récolter ? Tu n'auras rien d'autre à manger jusqu'à demain, je serais toi je ne l'aurais pas recraché…

La peur prit place dans les opales de Renji. Encore une nuit sans manger ? Mais il allait mourir à force…

- J'ai d'mandé à Unohana combien de temps un shinigami pouvait tenir sans boire ni manger, elle m'a dis six jours. Tu en es à trois, tu devrais bien survivre cette nuit.

- Mais…. J'ai… j'ai tellement faim !

- Il faut gagner sa nourriture mon p'tit Renji.

- Que ?...

- Laisse-moi-t'défoncer le cul, et j't'apporte un plateau repas pour ce soir.

- Pardon ?

Suite à l'exclamation surprise de Renji, Kenpachi le souleva d'une main et l'allongea sur le ventre sur son matelas avant de grimper par-dessus. De sa main droite, il bloqua les deux mains du prisonnier au-dessus de sa tête alors que de son autre main, il déchirait sans vergogne aucune tous les vêtements pourtant neufs du plus jeune. Ce dernier se mit à pleurer, essayant de se débattre pour se débarrasser du monstre, sans résultat.

Il se retrouva rapidement nu, et retint un cri de douleur lorsqu'un doigt non lubrifié s'insinua en lui avec barbarie.

« Douleur ». Un mot, un seul qui dicta toute la conduite du jeune, expliquant ses cris, ses gestes inutiles, et les larmes intarissables qui lui échappèrent. Il pensait connaitre le summum de la douleur, mais il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'un deuxième doigt s'insinua en lui.

« Il va me déchirer ! ». Larmes. Cris. Ses bras maintenus au-dessus de sa tête le faisant souffrir, mais beaucoup moins que les mouvements de ciseaux imposés par Kenpachi dans son intimité. Ses cris étaient devenus de véritables suppliques, amusant plus qu'émouvant le capitaine, trouvant le fait de le voir gesticuler sous l'inconfort et la douleur assez excitant.

- Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas Renji ? Est-ce que tu souffres beaucoup ? Peut-être es-tu vierge ?

Un glapissement échappa au rouge.

- Ooooh ! Mais c'est que tu es _vraiment _vierge ? Je vais me faire un plaisir d'y remédier !

- Non ! Arrêtez s'il vous plait ! Kenpachi-Taichô… Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas ça !

- Tout ce que je veux ? Il n'y a qu'un truc que tu n'as pas compris Renji. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton cul… Et vu tout ce que j'ai du faire pour arriver à mes fins, je pense en avoir enfin le droit !

- Comment ça « tout ce que j'ai du faire » ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Trêve de bavardages ! hurla Kenpachi.

Sous l'effet de la colère, il enfonça un troisième doigt, causant un petit saignement au niveau de l'anus de Renji qui hurla, à s'en vriller les tympans, de douleur.

Le capitaine ne chercha aucunement à atténuer les souffrances de son jeune prisonnier, trop aveuglé par la colère et par l'erreur d'inattention qu'il avait fait…

Alors que Renji croyait qu'il allait mourir sous la douleur occasionnée, il laissa soudainement échapper un cri de plaisir, alors qu'une vague de plaisir déferla dans son corps, le réchauffant de tout son être.

A l'entente du son, Kenpachi eut un sourire carnassier. Il l'avait enfin trouvé. Sa prostate. Non pas qu'il la cherchait avec assiduité, son seul objectif étant de faire souffrir Renji en écartant ses parois, mais lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé par accident, une idée lumineuse (pour lui) lui vint.

- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas Renji ? Hein ? Tu aimes quand j'appuie ici dans ton corps ?

Pour illustrer ses propos, il appuya une nouvelle fois dessus, provoquant un autre cri de plaisir.

Renji ne savait plus que penser. Le plaisir, la douleur, les deux sensations étaient là, formant un exquis mélange. Il était à la fois répugné de ressentir du plaisir sous les mains de Kenpachi mais ne pouvait aussi s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus, il voulait ressentir encore et encore la sensation merveilleuse que cela procurait.

Kenpachi rit lorsqu'il enleva ses doigts sous un gémissement désapprobateur du prisonnier.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt retrouver cette sensation… A quelques centimètres près !

Renji voulu répondre, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Kenpachi lui avait relevé les fesses tout en plaquant son visage contre le matelas. Alors qu'il allait l'insulter de tous les noms, quelque chose de dur se présenta contre son intimité, faisant retenir un gémissement de peur au rouge.

« Pas comme ça ! ». Non, c'était clair, Renji n'avait jamais imaginé que sa première fois se passerait ainsi. Il avait toujours imaginé quelque chose de romantique : une sortie au restaurant, un tour dans les rues calmes du Seireitei, un arrêt dans un parc, s'assoir sous un arbre, s'échanger des mots doux, s'embrasser… Puis lorsque la limite serait atteinte, son amant l'aurait prit sur son épaule et l'aurait emmené en shunpo jusqu'à chez lui où ils auraient fait l'amour comme des bêtes, brûlant chacun d'une passion ardente pour l'autre….

Or là, il était en train de se faire violer dans une cellule crade, par son geôlier qui n'était personne d'autre que Zaraki Kenpachi… Qui l'eut cru ?

« Pas lui ! ». Renji avait servit sous la 11° division avant de devenir lieutenant de la 6°, et il avait considéré Zaraki Kenpachi comme son père. Ils s'étaient souvent battus côte à côte, l'un contre l'autre, étaient souvent sortis avec le reste de la division. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Et maintenant….

Renji ne savait plus que penser.

Coupant court aux réflexions du rouge, Kenpachi enfonça son gland dans l'ancien lieutenant. Un bruit entre le grondement et l'hurlement retentit, transmettant toute la douleur éprouvée par le plus jeune. Bien entendu, Kenpachi était monté à l'image de sa carrure : grand et large. Faisant fi des hurlements, Kenpachi continua sa progression, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin en Renji. Ce dernier poussait des hurlements de plus en plus fort, haletant sous la douleur lancinante alors que des filets de sang s'échappaient de son intimité, glissant le long de ses cuisses.

Dans les étages supérieurs, les membres de la division entendaient les hurlements mais ne s'en formalisaient pas, après tout, qu'importe qu'un prisonnier souffre ! Cependant, deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de vouloir arrêter le supplice de leur ami.

- Ikkaku, il faut qu'on sorte Renji de là ! supplia Yumichika, les larmes aux yeux en entendant les cris de douleur de son ami.

- Oui… Je sais ! File chercher Kira, il était dans la 4° division, il pourra le guérir, je m'occupe du capitaine.

- Comment tu vas faire ?

- Oh, je trouverai bien, t'inquiète.

Sans demander son reste, Yumichika partit vers la 3° Division, bien décidé à ramener Kira.

Durant ce temps, Ikkaku réfléchissait à la stratégie à adopter. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir de trouver une idée, un officier de sa division accouru vers lui, le prévenir d'une attaque imminente de Gillians. L'occasion trop belle, Ikkaku ordonna à toute la division de rester dans les baraquements alors qu'il partait en courant vers les cellules. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte donnant sur les geôles, le silence se fit. Plus rien… Renji n'avait quand même pas rendu son dernier souffle ?...

Effrayé, Ikkaku ouvrit la porte sans délicatesse aucune et hurla :

- Kenpachi-Taichô ! Des Gillians se sont manifestés dans le district sud ouest du Rugonkai, nous sommes demandés pour aller les arrêter !

- J'arrive, répondit simplement le capitaine. Où est Yumichika ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il apparu devant Ikkaku.

- Oh, sûrement en train de se refaire une beauté, nous sommes les deux seuls à devoir y aller, pressons !

Bien sûr, Kenpachi adorait les combats, il se dépêcha donc de sortir et se dirigea rapidement vers les lieux dits. Pendant ce temps, Ikkaku courait en direction de la cellule du rouge, et retint une exclamation de surprise quand il découvrit dans quel état il était.

Le capitaine de la 11° l'avait laissé nu, du sang partout sur lui, allongé à même le sol. Ikkaku s'avança et releva la tête de son ami avant de la glisser sur ses genoux.

- Ho, Renji, ça va ? Renji ? Répond-moi ! Renji !

Aucune réponse ne vint, achevant d'inquiéter le chau… le rasé. Il ne se laissa cependant pas démoraliser et continua de lui parler.

- Ecoute Renji, je suis sûr que tu es innocent. Mais il n'y a pas que moi. Yumichika, Kira, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kensei ! Plein de gens sont sûrs de ton innocence, patiente juste un peu, tu sortiras de là, je te le promets…

Ikkaku sentit le reiatsu du Yumichika précédé de celui de Kira et sourit.

- Yumichika et Kira arrive, il va te soigner d'accord ? Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser mourir, ok ?

A peine ses paroles prononcées que Kira arriva dans la cellule, les pupilles dilatées par l'effroi.

- Qui a bien pu faire ça ? … Chuchota-t-il.

- Kenpachi, répondirent en cœur Ikkaku et Yumichika.

- Tu peux le soigner ? S'il te plait… Supplia Ikkaku, caressant doucement les longs cheveux rouge sang.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Le blond s'agenouilla devant Renji et examina les blessures, la plus importante étant celle positionnée…

- Il va falloir le retourner sur le ventre, dit-il à l'intention des deux amis.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Yumichika perplexe, en s'avançant tout de même.

- Il a été violé…

- QUOI ? crièrent le brun et le chauve.

- Retournez-le que je puisse le soigner avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang !

Ikkaku et Yumichika s'exécutèrent avec douceur, perplexe devant la perte de sang froid de Kira. Il était toujours si calme… Une fois le rouge mis en position, Kira positionna sa main droite au dessus des fesses du roux et pratiqua le kido médicinal, une lueur verte éclairant doucement la pièce.

- Kenpachi est toujours en train de se battre, informa Ikkaku. Je sens les fluctuations de son reiatsu, il est en pleine forme…

- C'est d'avoir violé Renji qui l'a mit dans cet état, fit Yumichika sur un ton dédaigneux. C'est si laid comme comportement…

Personne ne répondit à ceci, même si tous les trois pensaient la même chose. Cependant, le silence fut troublé par un petit gémissement provenant sans doute aucun de la forme endormie dans les bras d'Ikkaku.

- Renji ? Renji, tu es réveillé ?

- J'ai… Mal…

- Courage, je suis en train de te soigner, dit doucement Kira. Evite les mouvements brusques.

- Ki… Kira ? Ikkaku ?... C'est vous ?

- Oui, ce sont eux, et je suis là aussi, ajouta Yumichika, ne voulant pas être en reste.

- Yumi ?... Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Si jamais cela s'ébruite…

- Eh bien tant pis, on est là pour te sauver. On est tous sûr de ton innocence.

Un sanglot échappa à Renji. Ils étaient tous les trois là, pour lui. Ils bravaient les règles de la Soul Society pour lui…

- Tant qu'on est là, Renji, est-ce que tu as une idée de qui peut t'avoir fais ça ? Ne seraient-ce juste que des spéculations ?

- Non… Je…

Tout à coup il se tut, quelque chose lui revenant en mémoire.

- Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ? demanda Yumichika.

- Oui, toute à l'heure…

Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à parler, les forces lui revenant peu à peu sous le kido de Kira.

- Toute à l'heure, Kenpachi a dit… « Et vu tout ce que j'ai du faire pour arriver à mes fins, je pense en avoir enfin le droit ! ».

- « Tout ce que j'ai du faire » ? De quoi parlait-il ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre, il était… occupé.

Le ton acerbe de Renji n'échappa à personne, mais ils ne firent aucune remarque.

- On creusera ceci Renji. On en discutera avec Kensei…

Le rouge ne répondit pas et se laissa aller dans un sommeil réparateur, les bras d'Ikkaku et le kido de Kira l'aidant à se sentir mieux… Mais alors qu'il allait enfin s'endormir, la voix de Kenpachi lui revint en mémoire, la douleur occasionnée aussi et il se mit à pleurer et à gesticuler, prit par une terreur sans nom.

- Oh ! Renji ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Des sanglots retentirent, puis Ikkaku sentit le tissu recouvrant sa hanche se mouiller au fur et a mesure. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait Renji pleurer.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Une petite gâterie pour l'auteur? :)<strong>


End file.
